


when need grows teeth

by vanasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/pseuds/vanasha
Summary: “Didcha know it was Wakatoshi‘s idea to get this little study group going?“ Tendou asks you. A lazy grin slowly takes over his face as Ushijima pauses in his writing.The silence that follows his statement is uncomfortable, at least for you.Or, your study group goes wrong.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	when need grows teeth

You knew you tended to live in your own little world but not even you could miss someone like Tendou Satori.

Much less when he’s sitting right in front of you, half-lidded eyes staring at you for what feels like forever. Tendou had just showed at your desk after school, his training bag still hanging over his shoulder, acting as if he has any reason to be here.

You keep staring back at him. Who the hell does he think he is?

When he finally takes his eyes off you, and you feel like you can start breathing again, it’s only throw his head back and to sigh dramatically as if _you_ had been the one forcing him into this weird staring contest just now. With a hand on his forehead like a lady from an old movie and everything. You’d laugh over it if you weren’t getting more and more confused by the second.

And if your classmates that were on cleaning duty weren’t so freaking obviously eaves-dropping. Nobody takes that long to clean the (already spotless) board.

Tendou’s shoulders sink as he slumps forward again, his chin on his hands. This pose can’t be good for his back you think, but then again, with a lanky form like his you don’t believe any positon could be comfortable.

“I need your help,“ he says, looking at you through his bandaged fingers, as if you two were on speaking terms and you had just been in the middle of a conversation. And not like- you know, he’d just talked to you for the very first time.

You blink. Once and then once more, and then you look around the room, just to check that he really is talking to you. Was this a joke?

“W-what?“

He leans over the chair he’s sitting on to lean on your desk. Uncomfortably close. You automatically shift back in your seat to bring distance in between you again. An amused expression flickers over Tendou’s face at that. Then your answer seems to reach him and he frowns. His chair wobbles dangerously seeing that it’s now only standing on two legs but he seems to be unfazed by that. Or by your notes that are crumbling under his torso.

“English,“ he says, like it should be obvious and you’re just playing dumb. “I suck at it. Help me out?“ His eyebrows wiggle at that suggestively, and that looks so stupid that you can’t help but snort.  
He seems delighted by that.

“You’re in my English class. I remember the teacher making you read out your essay-,“ you groan and bite your lip at that comment, pushing down the urge to bury your face in your hands because god, it’s been a couple of weeks and you still wish you were able to wipe that moment out of everyone’s mind. The teacher had praised you and your work, but you had been so embarrassed by having to read something out loud in front of everyone.

Tendou’s eyes snap to your mouth before following your gaze to your notes that he’s partially covering. “- and you’re really good at it, right? The whole thing? Wakatoshi told me so.“ He leans back in his chair, taking one of your notebooks with him, carelessly flicking through it.

Everything about him screams “bored“. The way he’s sitting and drawling his words, and yet he’s sitting here, taking time out of his day to tell you about…him liking your work? Ushijima, star of the school’s volleyball team, liking it?

You had no idea what to make of that. Up until now you’ve been aware that both of them were in your class but you hadn’t even been sure if they knew your name. And now you weren’t sure if you’d like it.

Tendou sits in front of you like you forced him to spend time with you, with how he was looking through the notebook you always use to write your stori- wait, what?

You gape at the book in his hands like a fish, because this is your private stuff, thank you very much. He keeps throwing you a look every now and then and that’s when you remember he asked you a question. You had already forgotten what exactly he asked, something about you being good at English?

“I- I don’t know? I guess?“ Your hand hovers over your desk like you’re about to take the notebook away from him. Then you put it down. It’s just a notebook, not some sort of diary.

Tendou gazes at you and your book, and then back at you. The grin on his face widens, and you might not know him well, but you know that you don’t like that look.

“Perfect,“ he states, loud and cheerfully enough that you flinch. That the people still cleaning up the class room flinch, if you had to guess from the startled noise behind him. “Because I’m not and that-,“ he points the book at you and his eyes narrow. “- is now _your_ problem.“

***

He’s actually suprisingly friendly once you got to know him. You’re not sure if friendly is the right word, a little _too_ friendly sometimes, always either having an arm around you or looking a bit too closely over your shoulder and at your notes but you’ve seen him behave this way around Ushijima as well.

Not that you think you were on the same level as his best friend, you don‘t think that highly of yourself or your relationship, but maybe that’s just his way of showing affection? You’ve never had a lot of male friends before but it would make sense that they’d behave differently.

His half-lidded eyes always give the impression that he’s tired or unattentive but you can‘t help but think that he’s anything but.

English had been the subject you were supposed to help him out on but that quickly moved into math as well. Followed by chemistry and now you‘re basically covering everything else he randomly finds in his backpack.

It always works the same; he asks questions about the best ways to start essays or about grammar rules, sometimes about the latest homework you’d gotten. You answer him as best as you can and mostly he listens to you for about five minutes, nodding along to whatever you say, before changing the topic entirely.

Before you know it, you’ve gotten the whole summary about the latest chapter of a manga he read (you don‘t have the heart to tell him that you’ve never heard about any of the series he talks about), before he starts talking about movies, food, volleyball and crushing the dreams of other volleyball players (you just nod along to this one) while you diligently try to do your homework.

Sometimes you wonder if he was lonely and this entire studying thing had been just an excuse to spend time with someone that wasn’t on the volleyball team. And the more often you meet, the clearer it becomes to you that you might have accidently befriended Tendou. Or better yet, that he befriended you.

And apparently Tendou comes in a package deal with Ushijima, because one or two weeks later he’s sitting at your table as well, as if he always had been.

“He’s pretty bad at everything,“ Tendou whispers into your ear, loud enough that you’re sure the group on the table next to yours heard every word.

Ushijima frowns but besides that doesn‘t react. Wordlessly he pulls out his own textbooks and notes, and starts to work. Figures, that’s probably the only way you can deal with Tendou and stay sane. It’s what you’ve been doing this entire time.

Ushijima isn‘t bad at everything per se but he does ask you for your advice more often than you would have thought. Which is- well, not that hard, seeing that you hardly ever heard him speak before. It’s not as if he’s shy, it’s more as if he really thinks he has nothing to say. Compared to Tendou he’s the more hardworking student though, either busy working alongside you or staring at nothing in particular. He’s pretty hard to read but also pretty easy to just sit next to and concentrate on your own thoughts.

You think you could get used to this.

***

During one of your studying sessions Tendou yawns and his arm ends up on the backrest of your chair. His fingers tap a random rhythm against the wood. It’s as if he’s unable to be completely silent.

His eyes first set on Ushijima, who’s working on an essay for history, and then set on you. Out of the corner of your eye you see that he looks bored enough that you know this can only mean trouble. And with the way the edge of his mouth is twitching you know you’re right.

“Didcha know it was Wakatoshi‘s idea to get this little study group going?“ he asks you. A lazy grin slowly takes over his face as Ushijima pauses in his writing.

The silence that follows his statement is uncomfortable, at least for you.

You look up at Tendou, eyebrows raised. How were you supposed to know that? And did that matter?

“Yeah,“ Tendou nods to himself before leaning over towards you, as if letting you in on a secret. “He was all like She’s so cool and good at this stuff and You’re my best friend, Satori, can’t you help-,“

“I didn’t say that,“ Ushijima interrupts him. His lips are pressed together tightly, and there’s a frown on his face.

That scary and unfamiliar expression is the only thing holding back your giggle because Tendou had tried to do an impression of Ushijima’s voice, and he’d actually done a decent job of it. (From the gleam in his eyes he knows exactly how hard you’re trying to control your face, to not let anything slip through your poker face.)

“I didn’t say that,“ Ushijima repeats, this time to you. His expression has hardly changed but the way he looks at you- somehow feels heavier. Like it’s actually important to him that you understand.

“I mean- that’s okay?“ you shrug, not really getting what the whole deal was. “Unless you changed your mind or something? I can just go if I’m botheri-“

“You’re not,“ he quickly interrupts you. „Quite the opposite.“ Without explaining himself further he throws another glance at Tendou before going back to his work.

Tendou snickers, acts as if he has to wipe a tear from his eye and winks at you before returning to his shounen jump as if this entire exchange didn’t just happen.

For a whole minute you just stare past both of them and you ask yourself what the hell happened to your life. Then you realise that you seem to be the only one making a big deal out of this interaction and you try to focus on your homework once more.

***

Things go on like that for a couple of weeks.

It’s actually… pretty nice.

During school you‘re seeing both of them in the classes you share. You weren’t really talking that much, the three of you having your own circle of friends, but it’s nice to see a friendly face when entering the room or when the teacher called for group work.

As a matter of fact, Tendou seemed to pout whenever he _didn’t_ end up in a team with you. Throwing you or your group some nasty looks, complaining loudly about it to during class, to you on your way to lunch, on your way to the library, via text message and yeah, basically every way he could, but mostly all in good spirit („I just can’t stay mad at your cute little face,“ he cooed yesterday before pulling at your cheek until you slapped his hand away).

Ushijima’s less loud but still upfront about it, calling your name over the heads of other students when he thinks it best you’d work with him. He also makes it hard to say No to him because he’s still pretty intimidating if he wants to be.

It slowly becomes an unwritten rule that you’re working together with at least one of them.

Sometimes they ask you to join them for lunch but mostly they let himself be ushered away by someone from their team, leaving you with your own few friends. And if there wasn’t any training you’d be sitting in the library or a classroom and studied with them. It’s less you tutoring them and more the three of you putting your heads together, interrupted by a question now and then.

It’s surprisingly easy with them. Not always without some weird kind of tension or glances between Ushijima and Tendou that seems to go over your head. With Tendou sometimes grinning at you like you’re not part of some inside-joke he has with his friend. But all in all things are- _nice_.

That easy going atmosphere only changes the day Keita invities himself to one of your studying sessions.

He’s from your chemistry class, sadly the only class you ever shared with him. You had teamed up on some experiments and found out he was comfortable working along side with. It didn’t hurt that he was pretty easy on the eyes as well. He had a kind smile, soft eyes, an a sense of humour that was just on the side of stupid that you enjoyed.

If you’ve had a little bit more of a spine, you would have asked him for his number when you worked together for the second time. But you hadn’t.

Which you were still regretting because it felt like you’ve missed your shot, with how now you’re awkwardly waving at him whenever you see him in the hall or at lunch, like some sort of creep. You’ve never been a particular brave person, feeling comfortable when someone else is taking the first step but hey, a girl can dream. 

Even more when Keita, after chemistry, comes up to you and asks you about helping him out with English for the upcoming exam. It’s embarrassing how quickly you agree, not even hesitating or thinking of asking one of the others. Which was pretty rude, alright, seeing they never really reacted all that happily when one of your other friends joined them. But none of them ever asked to join the three of you a second time so you thought it all worked out in the end.

And with the exam coming up its no wonder everyone sitting on your table is a lot more tense than normally. You know English is by far the worst subject for them but Ushijima’s holding his pen so tightly that you’re afraid he’s going to break it, and Tendou’s comments are way harsher and more cruel than you’ve ever heard them.

Most of them concern Keita who’s getting more and more uncomfortable by the second because Tendou’s never been quiet about anything.

You shoot both of them a glare and concentrate on Keita. The weird atmosphere certainly isn’t helping him and man, is he _bad_ at this. Tendou snorts everytime he so much as asks for your advice and Ushijima, normally the voice of reason when it comes to his friend being this nasty about something, stays still.

It bothers you but you’re not sure how to deal with it so you mostly try to talk loud enough to speak over Tendou. Keita shoots you a relieved smile and holy shit, it’s a good thing you’re sitting because that smile would have knocked you off your feet.

While before the worry of coming off too strict gnawed at you, it’s quickly replaced by the fear of being too obviously into him.

Which turns out to be unreasonable because when Keita stands up (looking as exhausted as one would be expected, after dealing with not only a subject you’re bad in but also the very strong side eye of your other friends) he’s still smiling. The only thing you can do when he keeps praising your talents is to hope that you’re not going to pass out from blood loss. You’re not sure if there is anything in the rest of your body because it sure feels like every cell wandered into your face.

That’s why you‘re not even thinking when you agree to go to a cafe with him („You know, the new one around the corner that just opened up? As a thank you!“) once the exam time is over. It’s only when he smiles this stupid-cute smile again before he says “I’ll be seeing you then! It’s a date.“ that whatever just happened finally makes it to your brain.

Your eyes go wide and you stare right after him.  
Holy shit, is this- Was this- Did he _just ask you out?_  
  
With you too busy trying not to lose your mind, you don’t even notice how unnervingly quiet it turned on your table.

Or that the pen in Ushijima’s hand breaks with a snap.

***

Again, you check the texts Keita sent you, just to make sure for the nth time that you got the time and date correctly. You know you do, it’s not rocket science and you’re able to remember a freaking _date_ but at the same time, oh my god, _you’re having a date_.

Reading with your own eyes that you are, in fact, having an actual real date with Keita, turns your stomach upside down in a way you didn’t know could feel as good as it does. You feel light as air. As if the second he steps into the room you’ve got to hold into your desk to not jump up in excitement.

Keita already texted you that his result in the exam was way better than he expected it to be and that this was all thanks to you, and gosh, wasn’t that just so freaking sweet?

Taking a deep breath you make sure to check your reflection in your camera. Is that a stray strand of hair on your head, making you look like an idiot? Are you blushing as much as you’re afraid you are, before the guy even arrives?

Nervously you force yourself to put your phone back in your backpack.

This will be fine, you tell yourself.

It’s not like it’s the first date you ever had, it’s not like this is some kind of blind date where none of you knows what’s in store for them. You have had conversations before, and this isn’t going to be a candlelight dinner in some fancy restaurant where you’re going to make a fool out of yourself, it’s literally just a cafe.

Still you feel as giddy as ever, with you heart beating at a pace that’s ridiculous, considering that nothing happened yet.

You’re perched on top of your desk, hoping against hope that you’re looking at least the tiniest bit cool and relaxed. Nevermind that you’re anything but.

He told you he’d pick you up after school, right after the last class, and for a second you consider getting out a book or literally _anything_ to give your hands something to do. But you don’t want to risk looking bored or like Keita’s made you wait for too long.

Instead, your hands are nervously playing around with your skirt and you‘re thinking about if you should have gone change before meeting up with him?

God, why are you making such a big deal out of this? You know you’re being stupid about it, but it’s been a while since you were out and about like this. Even longer since you were really interested in another person.

The students on cleaning duty are already done for the day and so only you were left. It’s a bit eery, being on your own in an empty school, but maybe you just listened to too many horror stories Tendou always comes up with.

And honestly, with the way the sunlight shines into the room, colouring everything in a soft orange shade, it actually helps you feel at ease. You close your eyes and let the warmth creep up your back.

This was going to be _just fine._

When the door opens you thank your lucky stars that you manage to stay seated where you are instead of falling down the desk at the sudden noise. You turn to the door, a big smile already on your face, and a part of you is worried that you’re looking dopey, but the bigger part of you is just honest to god too happy to care.

Your smile fades a bit when you find yourself looking at Tendou.

Narrowing eyes tell you that he’s noticed your face falling at the sight of him, but his grin stays the same as ever, if not a little bit sharper than normally. You should be used by the expressions he makes by now, but somehow his grin never looked so out of place to you before.

“Ah, sweetie, really?“ he croons, dramatically putting his hand above his chest, right over his heart, faking sadness. “No need to look so disappointed, don’t know you what that does to a young man’s heart?“ He snorts at his own joke.

Your heart is beating faster, still, but now it feels- kind of wrong.

“Sorry,“ you say and while you weakly smile at his words, you’re trying look past him, trying to peek through the half-closed door without making it too obvious.

It’s not like Keita to be late. It’s more likely that you’re just so nervous that time feels like it’s passing slower. This doesn’t mean anything.

“Whatcha waiting for?“ Tendou plops down onto the desk next to yours, his long legs stretched out in front of him, so much that you have to pull your own to the side.

He acts like this is something you always do when it really isn’t.

It’s Thursday. There’s always training on Thursdays, you know their schedule by heart, with how often they talk about it.

When Tendou tilts his head and looks at you, _really_ looks at you, you think that maybe it’s the sunlight hitting his face in a weird way but there’s something different in his face. It makes you feel cold, despite the sun still shining on the both of you.  
  
He has to know who you’re waiting for. It made you uncomfortable that Keita asked you out in front of Tendou and Ushijima, hell, both of them seemed just as uncomfortable as you during and after, but seeing that none of them ever brought it up again for the last week, you just- you just thought- 

Tendou’s fingers tap impatiently against the wood of the desk, making you realise that you’ve been lost in your own thoughts. There’s a gleam in his eyes that makes you shift uneasily in your seat.

“Sorry,“ you say once more, out of habit because you feel nervous. You haven’t felt nervous with Tendou in a while, now that you’re thinking about it. “I’m meeting with someone.“

You know why you skip over Keita’s name.

You're telling yourself that you don’t want to make it seem like a big deal when you don’t even know if it is or that Tendou really forgot and there was no reason to remind him. It goes a bit deeper though, and you know that.

You clearly remember the tension you felt when Keita joined your study group. It’s the same tension you’re feeling right now, the same that you’re seeing in the way Tendou nods, his grin sharp and just- _off_.

Like you’ve disappointed him.

That’s what makes you push yourself off your desk to lean down and pick up your bag.

“I think I’d better wait outsi-,“ Tendou’s arms are longer and faster than yours and they reach your bag first.

He wiggles it in front of you, reminding you of the boys in elementary school that were unable to put into words that they wanted attention and that would instead steal your belongings. Even back then you’d never quite known what to do in this situation. If you asked for your things back, wouldn’t that mean they’ve won? If you didn’t, wouldn’t they just make things worse?

Tendou’s always teasing, trying to see with what he can get away with. But he always stopped when you asked him to and really, you’re not in the mood for any of his games right now. „Tendou-,“ you sigh, before he interrupts you once more, raising one finger at you while balancing your bag with the others.

“Oh wow, you’re out for blood now, aren’t you? I’ve told you to just call me Satori, we’ve been over this.“ He pouts and slings your bag over his shoulder.

Against your will you snort because there is a charm keychain on your bag, fluffy and cute and bright pink. It looks so out of place on Tendou that you can’t stay serious. It’s a souvenir from Ushijima when they had a big game out of town. You don’t even know what kind of animal it’s supposed to be, some mascot from another city you assumed, and it really isn’t even your style. But it had seemed important to your friend so you didn’t hesitate to put it on your bag.

It was one of the rare times you actually teased out a smile onto his face.

When you stifle a laugh over how stupid Tendou looks, he visibly relaxes. His grin is losing some of its force and turns into something more natural.

“So, what do we say?“ he asks, very slowly like you’re a child. You can tell that he’s just being a douche about it because he can.

“Satori, please give me my bag.“ You’re really trying to keep up your annoyed expression because truth be told, you _are_ annoyed. But when he’s fluttering his eyelashes in an exaggerated pleased way at the sound of you calling him by his first name, the corner of your mouth twitches.

“You’re such a goofball,“ you mumble under your breath, holding your hand out for your bag, nevertheless. Instead of your bag he shoves a paper into it. With a frown you look over it and then back at him.

“It’s my English test, silly“, he explains and you can hear the “duh!“ in his tone. “I passed. With flying colours, I might add.“

He sure did, and he acts all coily when you really take a look at the paper and compliment him for his good work.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the greatest, tell me something new!“ He finally puts your bag back to the ground besides him. It removes some of the tension in your shoulders.

“But hey, that tutor of mine helping me out?“ he whistles and gives you an appraising look that makes you snort again. This version of him, all harmless jokes and giggles, is the one you actually prefer over the weirdly quiet and teasing one. “Shut it,“ you say with a laugh and try to hand him back the test.

His fingers take a hold your wrist instead.

You step back, looking down at his hand and then back at his face. “Satori?“

He tilts his head again, still smiling at you, when he pulls you closer, in between his legs. Something cold settles in your stomach, with him looking down at you with piercing eyes.

Automatically you try to pull your hand away but to no avail, his grip on you only tightens and there’s a hint of a frown on his face. “What do you think you’re doing?“ he asks, and you want to ask him the same thing, really, but you’re not sure he’s actually talking to you.

It feels like your heart is going to burst of your chest when he gets close enough to you that he can put his forehead against yours.

“Trying to make me jealous by going on a date?“ His half-lidded eyes slowly creep down to your mouth. “Basically jumping at this fucker, right in front of us?“

You’re unable to move.

You’re shaking, and every nerve in your body is crying out at you to do _something_ but it’s like you‘re having no control over yourself.

“I mean I told Wakatoshi to finally make a move because I’m fucking done with waiting any longer, but I guess this works just as well, hm?“

You still have no idea what he’s talking about. For crying out loud, you’re still holding his freaking test in your hand like an idiot, and Tendou’s face is getting closer and closer, so close that you feel his breath on your lips. “It’s been driving me up the wall for days.“

You’re breathing a sigh of relief when he stops, right before pressing his lips onto yours. You knew it, this was just supposed to be a dumb joke, right? One that he took it too far this time, this wasn’t funny and –

he’s still holding your wrist.

There’s the sound of rushed steps coming from outside the classroom and that’s exactly what you need to come back to your senses. Tendou hadn’t stopped because he realised he went to far, he stopped because he thought- You try to bring some more distance between you and him but he’s too strong.

It doesn’t matter though, because any second Keita will come through the door, an easy-going smile on his lips, maybe even the faintest dust of pink in his cheeks and he will take one look at Tendou looming over you like some kind of creep, and he will know what to say. He always knows what to say, and Tendou won’t be able to do anything but _finally_ back off and leave you alone.

You can feel yourself trembling but your eyes don’t leave the door even as Tendou carefully rakes his fingers through your hair as if he has all the time in the world. As if he didn’t just try to kiss you against your will.

He’s not even paying attention to anything anymore but you, his smile just on the wrong side of soft. Wearing an expression as if he’s lost in a thought he has no intention of coming back from.

Your stomach drops when you’re hit by the fact that it’s an expression you’re not a stranger to. During your study session you sometimes caught him gazing like this at you. Up until now you’d thought he was just spacing out. But right now, seeing this expression on his face, with the way his hand attempts to pull your face closer to his, not quite putting strength into it, not yet- you feel tears streaming down your face.

He’s acting as if this is something you want. As if he is trying to coax you into this, as if he’s not even aware of the fact that you’re shaking and crying, and that being closer to him is the last thing that you want – He finally breaks out of whatever trance he’s in when the door behind him opens and your body is bolting before you even know what you’re doing.

You’re not getting far.

Instead of Keita, Ushijima stands between you and the door. He’s looking at you, taking in your messed up hair and tear-stained cheeks, and then he looks at Tendou, as if he is only now seeing him. His jaw is clenched.

He’s not the person you were hoping for but you’re not about to be picky. It could be the janitor for all you cared. Anyone with half a brain would be able to see that you’re in a position you clearly don’t want to be right now.

“P-Please,“ you bring out before taking a tentatively step towards him. So far he hasn’t moved, and you know that this situation must be a lot to take in for him. He’s frowning, like he’s not sure what’s going on.

You come to a sudden halt when Ushijima closes the door behind him without breaking eye contact with you.

A lock clicks in place.

Tendou’s pressed into your back before you can let out even a breath.

“Sorry, sweetheart, you were saying?“ He‘s holding down your arms when you finally manage to pull yourself out of your stupor and you make an attempt to free yourself. He isn’t even breaking a sweat keeping you in place. You hear him snicker in your ear, right before he licks it, and you’re openly sobbing when he moves towards your neck.

Helplessly you keep trying to fight him off, throwing another pleading glance to Ushijima who’s leaning against the wall as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. As if he’s not seeing his friend violating you like this.  
His expression is betraying nothing, but his eyes feel like a heavy weight when they settle on you. He crosses his arms, expectantly.

It’s clear that you won’t get any help from him.

“S-Stop it,“ you plead, torn in between looking at both of them but then settling for the one holding you, finding it easier to avoid Ushijima’s heated gaze. “Satori, please, you d-don’t- you don’t have to do-,“ Tendou’s mouth presses against yours, shutting you up for good. You’re struggling against his grip, against his tongue licking its way into your mouth.

Instinctively, you bite down on it until you’re tasting blood.

Tendou pulls away from you with a groan, and you’re letting out a sob as you realise it’s not only a sound of pain that you hear. His hand forces your head to face him, twisting your neck, and you see him grin at you, seemingly unfazed by the pain or the blood dripping down his chin.

“Please,“ you repeat, shaking like a leaf. In the back of your head, you know it doesn’t matter what you’re going to say, that you’re wasting your time but you can’t stop. “I’m sorry, please don’t, I thought we’re- We were-“

Another sudder goes through you when the only thing Tendou does is stroking his thumb over your bloody lip. „S-someone will come looking for me, please, Keita will-“

“He won‘t.“ Ushijima is still keeping his distance, but even from here you can clearly see the bulge in his pants and a faint trail of sweat running down his face. There’s a roughness to his voice that you’ve never heard before.

“I’m afraid he won’t make it to your date,“ he spits out the last word and Tendou snickers.

“I tried holding him back, you know“, he breaths into your ear. With how quiet it is in the classroom, the only other sound being your harsh breaths, you know Ushijima can hear him as well. „Told him you’d be real upset if he did anything serious to that poor little piece of shit, believe me.“

Your eyes turn wide.

“But you know when Wakatoshi here set his mind to something- _well_ …“

Ushijima looks down at his hands, contemplatively, and that’s when you notice the not quite dried blood on his knuckles and slight stains on the shirt of his uniform. And the pretty satisfied little twitch of his lips.

When you look up at his eyes, they’re already focused on you again.

“I’m afraid he won’t make it to your date,“ Tendou repeats, in a mockery of Ushijima’s monotone voice. “Yeah, he won’t make it to anything else today either, you really broke his face.“

You feel just how excited Tendou is when he presses himself against you, groaning into your ear. Fresh tears are clouding your view, and you want to do nothing more but close your eyes and wish yourself far away, but you can’t even get yourself to do that.

Why was this happening, what did he do to Keita, why would Ushijima-

You let out a whine when Tendou gropes your chest over your uniform.

There’s the sound of a zipper, and a sharp intake of breath. You tell yourself not to look, but your eyes are on Ushijima before you realise what you’re doing. His chest is heaving and one of his hands disappears into his pants. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks but beyond that his expression looks as empty as ever. His eyes are on your chest though, before they‘re slowly roaming over you, the pupils blown so wide that you can’t make out the colour.

Your cheeks burn with shame and humiliation, another sob forcing its way out of your lungs.

Squinting your eyes shut, you cry out when Tendou pulls up your skirt and his hand finds a way into your panties. He’s rutting into your backside, biting into every bit of skin on your neck that he can reach.

„Come on, sweetie,“ he coos, rubbing his cheek against yours, not giving you a chance to hide your face. The grin in his voice is clearly audible. „Let’s give Wakatoshi a show, yeah?“

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ushijima noticed you first. He’s been head over heels for you for a while now but doesn’t really know how to act on it. So, naturally, he asks Tendou.  
> \- Tendou has never really paid that much attention to you, sure you’re cute but that’s basically it. After Ushijima mentions his feelings for you and when you read out that essay, things change. That’s when he feels like he kinda gets what Ushijima sees in you.  
> \- He comes up with the studying-thing and pulls Ushijima with him, without talking about it beforehand.  
> \- (Truth be told, he’s not really bad in English or in school in general. Ushijima, on the other hand, actually improves his grades with your help.)  
> \- Ushijima wanted to take his time with you, wasn’t really sure what to say or do about his feelings. He’s thankful for Tendou’s idea, allowing him to just spend time with you without having to worry too much about what comes next.  
> \- Tendou isn’t that patient but he’s trying.  
> \- They’ve never really talked about sharing you, but Ushijima isn’t stupid, he has eyes. He sees how Tendou looks at you, too long, too intimately.  
> \- He’s surprised by how little he minds. Then again, they’re best friends.  
> \- It's easy enough to scare your other friends off. He’s seen how you look at Keita but didn’t really feel the need to interfere. After all, he’s the one seeing you about three times per week after school.  
> \- (Tendou’s opinion on that is another one.)  
> \- While Ushijima would love for you to attend his games, to see him in action, he’s also kinda thankful that you’re not treating him differently just because he’s the ace of the team.  
> \- He’s aware that he has no idea about gifts, Tendou cracking jokes about it was definitely not necessary. But when he saw someone else from the team buy something for his girlfriend, he knew he wanted to do the same. The mascot keychain looked cute enough and he hoped you’d think the same.  
> \- He knew that you didn’t, you were a pretty bad actress, but the fact that you put it on your bag anyway put a smile on his face all day.  
> \- Ushijima never really thought of himself as a violent guy. Sure, he knows what he’s capable of, how intimidating he seems but he never really put much thought into it. When he saw you sitting close to Keita though, talking to him as if the two of you were friends, when he had to listen to Keita, going on about the mere possibility of a date with you? He nearly snapped.  
> \- Contrary to what Tendou tells you, he's been the one pushing Ushijima to „bash this fucker's face in.“ Not too much, of course, he doesn’t want to actually kill him. Just hurt him enough that he’ll learn the fucking lesson.  
> \- (It didn’t take much persuasion.)  
> \- Tendou was actually pretty upset that he couldn’t be there to watch but he asked Ushijima to take pictures. He knows for a fact Keita won’t win any beauty contests any time soon.  
> \- It was surprisingly easy for Ushijima to distract Keita, to lead him behind the gym. People don’t just say No to him, never did. He didn’t even turn around to check if Keita was following him.  
> \- The crack Keita’s nose made when his fist collided with it was one of the most satisfying sounds he's ever heard.  
> \- (His favourite's your laugh. Second only to the sound you make when Tendou pushes you onto a desk and starts seriously pounding into you.)  
> \- It's been Tendou’s idea to up their pace. He‘s been impatient from the start but with Keita thinking he could just stride over to you and thinking you were fair game, right in front of his face? Ushijima didn’t disagree.  
> \- He’s alright with Tendou picking you up while he finds Keita. He already suspected that his friend wouldn’t wait for him, wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. But fuck, when he sees you, messed-up hair and crying face, turning to him with wide eyes because you trust him to make things better? He's sure he wouldn't have been able to resist you either.  
> \- The only reason he hasn’t been all over you in a heartbeat is that he's afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. Better to take the edge off by watching Tendou taking care of you first.  
> \- You’re hardly fighting back when he finally takes his turn. Tendou hasn't exactly been tender, too pent-up for anything like that and he guesses you're too exhausted already. But that's alright. They have all the time in the world to treat you right, once you know that your place is at their side. And this way, with you lying under him, shaking legs on his hips, letting him do whatever he wants, he can turn your face to get a better look. Can clasp your hands in his. You’re not looking at him but that’s okay for now. You’ll come around eventually. You’re a clever girl, after all.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
